


Two Worlds

by Anima_princess_1



Series: Crossover Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: It is known by many names. In a galaxy gripped by civil war between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire it's called the Force. On a continent divided between the human kingdoms and the magical lands of Xadia it's called the Primal Sources. Whatever you call it, this power is drawing two unlikely groups together.Rayla and Callum are determined to return Zym the Dragon Prince to his mother and prevent a war from starting between their people. But a mysterious source of Primal Magic has opened a gateway leading them right in the middle of a civil war that has been waging for seventeen years and meet a group of friends almost as strange as their own: The Ghost Crew. Now the two groups must work together to find a way to get Rayla, Callum, and Zym back home before Vader and the Emperor find them.





	Two Worlds

The forest was dark and quiet. Not all that surprising since it was night. Because it had gotten too dark to see, Callum and Rayla had decided to stop for the night and get some sleep. Now came the hard part: getting Zym to settle down for the night.  
"Okay, Zym," Rayla said. "It's bed time."  
But the baby dragon didn't seem to have heard her. Instead he kept running around the small clearing.  
"I mean it. It's time for bed."  
The little dragon continued to run around until he ran right into Callum who had gone to get some firewood.  
"Okay, Zym," Callum said. "Time to settle down for the night."  
Zym followed him back to where the three of them were going to be sleeping and curled right up, promptly going to sleep.  
"You're so much better with him than I am," Rayla said.  
"Well I am a big brother," Callum answered.  
He looked back in the direction of Katolis.  
"I hope Ezren's alright," he said.  
"He's fine, I'm sure of it," Rayla said. "We should probably get some sleep, too. We still have a long journey ahead of us."  
That night, both Rayla and Callum had strange dreams. They were in strange places that didn't look anything like what was described on any maps they had ever seen. Large, metal things flew through the air and creatures neither one of them had ever seen or heard about before were using very unusual weapons. However, they weren't the only ones having strange dreams.

♡♡♡

The Ghost crew was busy getting ready for bed. It was always a crazy time with three humans (two of them teenagers), a clone, a lasat, a toruga, and a twi'lek all on board trying to get settled for the night at the same time. And it was always the same routine. Sabine and Ezra were fighting over who got to use the shower first. Zeb was trying to go to sleep despite the fact that Chopper was doing his best to keep him awake. Hera and Kanan were making sure that everyone had everything they needed. And Ahsoka and Rex were just staying out of the way.  
Once everyone's nightly routine had been done, it was time for bed. Ahsoka was sharing Sabine's cabin and the two often stayed up late talking. Ezra still shared a cabin with Zeb and Chopper had recently started powering down in their room so Ezra had to be twice as careful when he stayed up late reading. Kanan had moved in to Hera's cabin with her following their marriage after Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka came back from their mission to what they had learned was a Sith Temple and Rex had moved into Kanan's old cabin.  
That night, everyone onboard the Ghost (including Chopper) had very strange dreams. They all consisted of reptilian-like creatures the size of rankors, human-like beings with facial markings, pointed ears, and four fingers on each hand, and humans. There was no technology that they were familiar with; no speeders, no blasters, no communicators, no droids, no starships, no lightsabers, no holograms. It was a world far more alien to them than any other world that they've been to.  
The next morning...  
"It was really strange," Ezra said as he and Sabine walked the perimeter of Chopper Base, something they did every morning. "I'd say it was a vision, it was so vivid, but it didn't feel like the other visions I had."  
"Ezra, I had the same dream," Sabine said.  
"What do you think it means?" Ezra asked.  
"Could it be a coincidence?" Sabine asked.  
"Kanan and Ahsoka say there's no such thing as coincidence," Ezra said. "It's all the will of the Force."  
The two continued walking, subconsciously heading towards their secret base, a place where they would go to hang out and just be regular teenagers forgetting for a short time about the war against the Empire. It was well within the fence so they didn't have to worry about the spider creatures but far enough away from the base that they had some privacy. Suddenly a strange creature ran up to them. It looked like one of the reptilian creatures from their dream only much smaller, and much cuter.  
"Where'd you come from, little guy?" Ezra asked picking up the strange little creature which promptly began to lick his face.  
"What is it with you and critters?" Sabine asked.  
"What can I say; animals like me," Ezra said. One of the spider creatures walked by. "Well, most animals."  
Sabine held a hand out to the little creature and it began licking her, too.  
"He's so cute," she said. "Do you think Kanan and Hera will let us keep him?"  
"I don't know," Ezra said. "They're busy meeting with the other commanders today. We can ask them later at dinner. We've been keeping up with our responsibilities, so I'm sure that they'll say yes."

♡♡♡

"Callum, wake up!" Rayla said.  
"I had the strangest dream last night," Callum said as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Callum, Zym's gone!" Rayla said. "We have to find him!"  
The two friends began searching their camp and soon found baby dragon tracks. Following them, they entered a cave. Primitive paintings covered the walls depicting people and creatures that they had never seen before. One suddenly began to move and a glowing portal opened.  
"Do you think Zym would have gone though there?" Callum asked.  
"He is a curious little thing so he probably did," Rayla said. "And we're going to have to go through if we're going to have any hope of finding him."  
The two friends entered the portal and soon found themselves in a strange place. There were no trees just rocks and barren land. Something moved behind them and a white, multilegged creature attacked them. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and the creature backed off. A man stood next to them. Judging by the strange sword in his hands, the blade looked like it was made out of pure light, they guessed he was a warrior even though he wasn't dressed like any warrior they've ever seen before.  
"It won't stay back for long," he said. "Back behind the boundary."  
The three of them quickly made their way passed a set of strange markers. The creature didn't follow them.  
"We're safe now," the man said. "The creatures don't like the sensors."  
Rayla and Callum had no idea what a sensor was but, if those creatures didn't like them, then they had to be a good thing.  
"Now," the man said. "Just what were you two doing out there?"  
"We're looking for a friend," Rayla said.  
"Have you seen him? He looks like this," Callum said.  
He handed a page from his sketch book to the man who looked at it.  
"We need to talk to the others," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, this story takes place after season 2 of both STAR WARS: Rebels and The Dragon Prince. This is due to the fact that I didn't want to get Ezra and Ezren confused since their names are really similar. A few things I do want to point out. First off, obviously Ahsoka didn't stay behind in the Sith Temple to fight Vader but instead escaped with Ezra and Kanan. Second, Kanan wasn't blinded by Maul.


End file.
